


And I'll Use You As A Warming Embrace

by Gallahad



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Niflheim prince!Prompto, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Politics, light spoilers for kingsglaive and prompto's dlc, takes place just before kingsglaive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallahad/pseuds/Gallahad
Summary: Without knowing it, the Lucis Caelum got themself a fervent ally in Niflheim: Prince Prompto Aldercapt.And to counter his father's plot against Lucis, the prince got the most unexpected of help by his side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a super short drabble as a gift for a friend but I got carried away. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thank to my fav buddy Kochei for the beta read, and to my other fav buddy Leefye for her enthusiastic reactions and her super nice [fanarts](http://leefyetime.tumblr.com/post/173323723042/okay-listen-my-friend-wink-wink-gallahad) of this fic.
> 
> In this au, Iedolas couldn't have children, so Verstael provided him with one of the baby clones to serve as an heir, hence Prompto being Nif prince instead of having been kidnapped by the lucian spy and handed over a foster family.

White. White as far as he could see.

A white palace that seemed too empty. His white formal clothes he was required to wear for every occasion, typically Niflheim style. Even the never-ending white snow outside, blinding in a sunlight which always was too cold.

Prompto Aldercapt never truly felt at home here.

...He didn't know what really was "home" anyway.

A father as bitter and frigid as the the harsh climate was the only relative he had. Emperor Aldercapt never mentioned anything regarding their family. Not once has he even heard the name of his mother from his father mouth. It was common knowledge Iedolas Aldercapt never got married (an oddity for a regent such his age) but there was no record anywhere of a forgotten concubine, or lover from an ancient time, or even a surrogate mother to gift him with an heir.

It was as if Prompto came from nowhere.

It felt like he was going nowhere.

Trapped in a white cage with an unknown emperor for sole family.

He had learned to accept it, Prompto said to himself for what would be the hundredth time just today.

"I'd like to be alone, please." he said without looking away from the window he was staring at. Immediately after, he heard the scuffing of the guards leaving his room, without a doubt staying on the other side of the door. It was another thing that made Prompto uneasy; His father's paranoia. The need to be followed by lifeless MTs at any time of the day. As if Iedolas thought he would never be safe, even in the heart of their own home.

Despite his heavy robes and cloak, Prompto felt a chill overtake him. Be it the cold outside or his own anguish, he couldn't tell.

"You seem drained, your Highness." suddenly came an easygoing voice behind him that made him jump. He tried to hide it as best as he could. "Does His Majesty your Father withdrawn so much of your time you cannot rest, perhaps?"

As he turned, white disappeared from the world, quickly replaced by the only colors that were familiar to him.

A dark shade of purple. Honey eyes far too sharp for the easy smile that came with it. And almost nothing else but black.

"Ah... Chancellor Izunia..."

A chuckle.

"Come now, your Highness. We are way past that already. Do call me by my name, as my title is nothing for someone such as you."

Ardyn managed to slightly bow. A mockery. Not of Prompto, but of all the protocols and grandiloquence Emperor Iedolas affectioned way too much, sometimes to the point of ridicule.

The antic managed a small smile from the Prince.

Chancellor Ardyn was a mysterious man, one of those you should never trust entirely, as anyone would say. He was all fake smiles and cleverness. However, as far as the warning gets, Prompto viewed the situation in a slightly different light. Ardyn was a stable figure in his life, since he was way younger. The obscure, inscrutable man always in his father's shadow. And with his calm, secretive eyes, he was warmer, more glowing than the ice wall surrounding the Emperor heart. Fake smiles it may be, for sure. But for Prompto, it was familiarity at least.

"Ardyn then. Did... Did my father ask for me?"

"Oh, he did indeed. But i reckon you can allow yourself to make him wait a little, Your Highness. For you see," Ardyn shrugged lightly before turning to the TV on the wall, switched on but muted. On the screen, two royal figures the prince knew well, for he was used of seeing them in the news. "I do think right now, His Majesty has his hands full with another little pet project of his."

Prompto let his eyes wander to the screen, brows frowning. Prince Noctis seemed as free and happy has ever, and even if they never met in person, the blond felt, _knew_ , that it wasn't just a facade for the medias. That Prince Noctis was as kind and laid-back as he appeared on the news.

A part of him was envious. A very little, insidious part.

But another was met with a weird affection for his Lucian homologue. He would never say it out loud, but Prompto admired Lucis. Their politics, their principles. And the more he grew, the more he resented his Father for his aggressive politic of domination and expansion.

He didn't want Niflheim to go to war against Lucis.

"What is he plotting this time? Father should know a full-on attack on Insomnia will be useless." Prompto was growing restless. He wasn't made for all this. Politics. Wars. Intrigues. As much as he wanted to prove himself, he always felt way out of place, and honestly feared the day he would have to replace Iedolas on the throne.

Ignoring the TV on purpose, too guilty to see the smile on Prince Noctis and King Regis faces anymore, he turned towards the window again, nibbling on his thumbnail nervously.

There was a silence, and too deep in his worries, Prompto could have forgotten about Ardyn's presence. That is, until he felt the chancellor shifting being him, his voice made a whisper in the prince's ear.

"That's where it become interesting. Our good Emperor want to propose a peace treaty to our dear lucian friends. And I believe he wishes to give you the honor of representing him before his Majesty Regis. At Least until the signing."

"He wants _what?!_ "

Baffled, Prompto couldn't help but shift in the chancellor's direction, who was way closer than he anticipated. The only answer he got from Ardyn was his small trademark chuckle.

"Peace, or so it seems. Isn't that to your liking?"

The only thing Prompto could feel was dread. _Peace_. The word weighted uncomfortably. He should have been relieved. He should have been happy. He should have relished the fact he would get to finally meet Noctis face to face, and with a truce between their two countries as a gift, no less!

He should have been proud the Emperor deemed him worthy of such a responsibility.

But he knew his father too well. This was not normal, nor something to be rejoiced with.

Iedolas Aldercapt would rather die choked by his own pride than admit a peace with Lucis.

It wasn't peace he wanted. It was something else entirely.

"This is... Wrong..."

Maybe he shouldn't have said those words in front of his father's chancellor. But it was too late. Prompto was way too shocked anyway, as he slowly understood the implications of the Emperor's schemes.

"As I thought." hummed Ardyn. For the chancellor of an empire ready to stab another country in the back, he was way too serene.

"What... This is... I can't let Father do this, I... I must-" Prompto wasn't going to let something this disgraceful happens. War was something, but treason? Towards a diligent king, who was far more honorable than the whole Aldercapt family? He couldn't allow it. He tried to storm out of the room before even finishing his sentence, but he got stopped dead in his track, a hand catching his wrist. He didn't even acknowledge Ardyn as the older man easily kept him in place. "Let go of me! I need to see him! If I talk to him, then..."

"Then nothing, Your Highness." Ardyn's voice was so soft compared to Prompto's outburst, that it was almost hard to catch. Soft and more serious than usual. "You know your father as well as I do. He's scheming this for a while now, and there's nothing you can say to stop it."

The prince refused to look at him. Refused to concede that, yes, it was true, his father would never listen to him. Deep inside his head, a voice was telling him, since a long time ago, that he was nothing more than a chess pawn to him. Not a son. Not an heir. Not even a soldier.

Slowly, Prompto felt another hand on him. Behind him, Ardyn's fingers brushed his nape with a touch way too light, as the pressure on the prince's wrist started to fade. Ardyn had let him go, deliberately.

When indecisive blue eyes met honey irises, he caught his breath. He had never seen the chancellor with a look this heavy, this intense.

"You can't stop him, it is true. But..." A hand, warm and welcoming, cupped Prompto cheek. "There is other ways of undermining your dear father's plan. It will require some subtlety, and a touch of acting."

"What are you..."

"If it is where your desire lies, I will help you." Ardyn's thumb was doing little circles on the edge of his lips. It became hard to concentrate. To grasp all the meaning being the words he wouldn't say out loud.

"Why... Would you do that?"

To his relief, Ardyn stepped back, leaving his personal space. But it was short-lived. As Prompto tried to recover, he felt the chancellor taking his hand once again and kneeling before him. To his utter and most surprise.

Nobody never kneeled for him. Respectfully bowed, yes. But kneeling was strictly reserved for the emperor, the ultimate gesture of devotion and loyalty. He was only the prince, and not a very good one at that. Having the chancellor of the empire kneeling before him was a first, and he sure wasn't expecting this from the allusive man that was Ardyn.

Ardyn who, from memory, he did not recall having ever seen kneeling for his dad.

"Ardyn! Please stand up, you shouldn't do that!" He begged.

Another chuckle, as a grin crept up the older man's face. He was as smug as ever, but his voice was devious of any jest.

"I may be your father's chancellor, but i do know when i see someone worthy of being a true ruler. Would you wish me to be alongside you, i would help you take down the Emperor, for he does not deserve the power he seeks. Let me be by your side, and I will grant you all the help you need, Prince Prompto."

He laid a gentle kiss on his fingers, and it was too much for Prompto. The feel of someone's lips on his own hand, along with this vow of loyalty from someone as unexpected and powerful as Ardyn, it lit a fire inside prompto's guts, as well as on his face. How come Ardyn wasn't flustered in the least after such a declaration, when he himself felt his cheeks ready to combust?

Still, Prompto willed himself. Right now, in this exact situation, there was more at stake than his embarrassment.

Speaking was difficult, but he forced himself, and he was relieved to hear his voice was determined.

"Will you assist me in saving Insomnia?"

"Anything you desire." came the swift, easy answer.

A silence, before Prompto, his hand trembling ever so slightly into Ardyn's own, managed to take a deep breath.

"Then... Help me take down my father's plan!"

There was no hesitation in his voice, not even when he saw that weird glint in Ardyn's eyes.

Why Ardyn would be willing to go against Iedolas, Prompto didn't know. But he tried not to think too much about this for now, as he still felt the ghost of his lips on his hand, like a burn he would never get rid off.

"As you wish, my Prince."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to be considered as a short bonus chapter 'cause my friend wanted more interactions between Prompto and Ardyn. Enjoy.
> 
> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yj6V_a1-EUA) is a good song to listen to while reading. (and the clip features king Regis's actor, who is seriously super charismatic)

 

He couldn't stop thinking about it.

Hours passed, and Prompto still felt the kiss on his hand.

It was a gesture of loyalty, like nobody before expressed toward him. He tried to be cool about it, but inside, oh, inside, he would replay the moment in his head, still trying to guess how he should really feel about the whole ordeal.

But more than the fact that it has been the closest to a physical touch he had in years with another human being, what intrigued him the most was a simple question.

Why him?

What did Ardyn saw in someone like him? A reserved prince with no friends, barely fit to fill the role his father tried to put upon him?

As the daylight faded into the study, he could wait no more for an answer. His head already felt like it would explode, still trying to wrap up around the idea of the treacherous coup Iedolas was plotting against Lucis. So, because in all his shyness and silence prince Prompto also was honest and straightforward to a fault, he shifted uncomfortably as he tried to get the chancellor attention.

"Ardyn..."

With a hum, the concerned gazed up from the paperwork he was reading. Some report about Niflheim's science progress. For someone seemingly as carefree as Ardyn, he was actually serious about his job.

Guess you couldn't overthrown emperors while joking forever.

"I..." when gold eyes transfered to him, Prompto felt his voice leaving him. But still, he had to ask. "What do you seek by doing this for me? I don't understand."

He was met with silence and contemplation. Ardyn knew where he was going with this, for sure, but Prompto felt the urge to voice all of his concern, his voice growing in confidence. "Do you simply wish to overthrown my father? Take his place on the throne?! If so, why would you even think about using me for something like that?" It was confusing. It was still his father, the only family he ever knew. Still, Prompto wasn't actually _against_ the idea. He knew his father wasn't a good man, leading his empire with a hand of steel. It would only be a matter of time before someone would try to take his place on the throne, be it by force or backstabbing. When it wasn't a pleasant thought, it wasn't exactly surprising something like this would happens. "I... Am nothing more than a tool for him. I've got no allies, no support. Damn, I'm practically invisible in this... This... Cursed citadel! Why not go with general Glauca? Or commander Ravus? They've got so much more power than I, I am just..."

He lost himself in the self doubt he was harboring for far longer than just today, and fixated on his own insecurities, he didn't even notice Ardyn got up and closed the distance between them.

"I am nothing special."

His hands were trembling so much, he hated it. He hated being like this. Feeling this clueless, powerless. Without thinking, he reached out to grip a pan of Ardyn's jacket, the joints of his fingers whitening. Too ashamed to look at him directly, yet in desperate need of a presence beside him. Someone, something, _anything_ to ground him to reality.

"I'm just so... useless." His voice broke, and mortified, he realized he was on the verge of tears. It felt so pitiful, breaking up like this in the presence of a man who, until recently, was nothing more than his father's chancellor. A man who might already deeply regret having pledged his allegiance to him mere hours ago. Prompto could already hear the disdain in his voice as he would leave the prince here alone.

But instead of disdain, all he heard was a chuckle.

"Oh, young Prince, what am i going to do with you? I sure do hope for our little agreement that outside those very walls, you'll be capable of more restrain." A patronizing jest, maybe, but no mirth was present in that tone. "Playing against Iedolas will ask for more composure."

Before Prompto could even answer, he felt a shift in Ardyn's position, and suddenly, two arms came around him, surrounding him in darkness as his face met the chancellor chest.

It took a second to register his position, to fully comprehend the very fact that he, Prompto, a very royal prince of the Empire, was actually hugged by who should only be a highly political figure of his father's government.

First, he thought of how odd and unusual the situation was. Then came the embarrassment, as he tried to pry off the embrace by instinct. But then came Ardyn's voice, smug and light, and lower than how it usually was.

"Do you not understand yet? The ones seeking power do not appeal to me. They are so easy to manipulate, to fool. Such a pitiful waste. Be it revenge, or home, or beliefs, people are much more intricate and fascinating when something grand guides them, don't you think?"

With a shuddering breath, Prompto stopped trying to escape Ardyn's grasp. It felt so warm, being held like this. Deep inside, his conscience told him he shouldn't jump so willingly into Ardyn's attention, as the man intentions were still so unclear. But this embrace, it was so comforting that he forced his brain to shut down that tiny part of danger and fear he could felt tugging at his heart.

Slowly, he returned the hug, clutching into Ardyn's warmth like it was an anchor in this palace of white and cold.

"Do believe me, little Prince, when i say that you are so much more _special_ than you'll ever know."

And between the indiscernible sweet scent coming from the older man, the soft caresses on his neck, and the sound of another heartbeat, Prompto tried to tell himself that, at least just for a little while, _believing_ would be okay.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write more works based on this au, as its setting and characters really inspire me more than what I was expecting.
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me your comments on it or come hang out on [tumblr](http://the-fortune-arcana.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
